Marvel's Star Wars: Avengers of the Force/Transcript
The transcript of Marvel's Star Wars: Avengers of the Force. Transcript Clone Factory, Kamino :(a group of scientists are working on producing Sith Clones) :Stormtrooper Captain: (speaks with an scientist before contacting Kylo Ren) The Clones you have ordered are nearly complete, sir. :Kylo Ren: Excellent. They will make fine living weapons for the First Order. The Supreme Leader will be most satisfied. Report back to me when they are finished. Then, send them to the Starkiller Base. :Stormtrooper Captain: Yes, sir. (ends transmission and turns on a scientist) You heard him. When you've finished, send the Clones to... (suddenly, loud noises outside the factory interrupts their conversation. They get alerted of an external danger. The facility violently shakes. All the alarms start ringing of a deliberate intrusion. The facility keeps shaking more violently like an earthquake.) :Stormtrooper Announcer: (announcement over speaker) Report to your stations immediately. This is not a drill. We are under attack. I repeat. We are under attack. :Stormtrooper Commander: What's going on?! :First Order Officer: The Guavian Death Gang! They're everywhere! :(scene shifts to the Guavian Death Gang mercenaries having a shootout with the First Order troopers while caring containers into their ships) :Bala-Tik: Alright, boys. Keep moving in to the kill. Rotta paid us to get that tech for him. You wanna keep that money alive? Then get to work! :First Order Officer: (confronting the thieves) Freeze! On the behalf of Supreme Leader Snoke, you are under... (gets shot by Bala-Tik) :Bala-Tik: Nutcase. :Stormtrooper Captain: Lord Ren won't approve this. But there's no choice. (to the scientist) Unleash the subjects! :First Order Scientist: But they are not ready yet! :Stormtrooper Captain: (takes the trigger from her) I said unleash them! (pulls the trigger and the Clones awaken) (to the Clones) Attack! (but unfortunately, the Clones go for a rampage) What's happening?! :First Order Scientist: I told you. They were not ready yet! :(one of the Clones is hit and knocked into a Escape Pod, which takes off in its own to far away) :Bala-Tik: (to a mercenary) Do we have enough? (the mercenary nods for yes) Alright. Let's go. :(he and his goons flee the chaos. The First Order troopers finish destroying the Clones and Kylo Ren arrives in his ship) :Kylo Ren: (confronting the captain) I gave you an order. And you defy me? :Stormtrooper Captain: (terrified) I'm... terribly sorry, sir. It was working well until these thieves arrived and... (interrupted when Ren ignites his light-saber and frightens the captain further) They were after our technology! Rotta the Hutt hired them to steal our weapons and devices! :Kylo Ren: (pause) Send in your best men to Tatooine. The Hutt Sovereign will have much to answer to the Supreme Leader. (pointing his Saber in the Captain's throat; silently threatening) No more mistakes! :Stormtrooper Captain: (fearful) Y-yes, sir. :(Ren storms out of the ruined facility) Hydra Space-station, Atmosphere of Earth :(Arnim Zola is experimenting on a Venom Symbiote before he is approached by Red Skull) :Red Skull: Your results about the Symbiote, Dr. Zola? :Arnim Zola: A divine success despite the Avengers' last interference, Herr Schmidt. Spider-Man may seem to have stopped us from cloning the Symbiote by destroying Octavius' research. But little did he imagine that we already have the research we need for our plans. :Red Skull: Divine fools he and Octavius were indeed. Just like Captain America. None of them could possibly control the Symbiote, but thanks to the power we hold, Hydra will. (alarm blurs) What is it?! :Hydra Soldier: Enemy flagship incoming, Herr Schmidt! :Arnim Zola: S.H.I.E.L.D.? :Hydra Agent: No, sir. Nor is it the Avengers. It's... (shows an holographic image of the Dark Aster)... the Kree. :(an holographic image of Ronan emerges) :Ronan the Accuser: Members of the Hydra Empire! You stand accused! Not even Earth's Mightiest Heroes will save you from the wrath of the Kree Empire! :Red Skull: It is you who will stand accused, Ronan! For challenging the name of Hydra! :Ronan the Accuser: (noticing the Symbiote in the container) This weapon... It belongs to the Kree! We will retrieve it even it means to destroy your ship and all of you in it! (the hologram fades away) :Red Skull: Prepare yourselves. If it is battle Ronan wants, we will have it. :Ronan the Accuser: (watching from the Dark Aster as the Hydra gunships approach) Ronan will not be denied. (to his army) Destroy them! Destroy them all! :(the battle begins as one of the Hydra soldiers places the container with the Symbiote inside into a Escape Capsule, which takes off in its own) :Hydra Officer: Herr Schmidt! The core is unstable! The station is going to collapse! :Red Skull: (disappointed) Then we... must retreat. Immediately! :(the Hydra agents hop into their escape pods, but only Red Skull and Zola escape successfully while the others perish in the explosion of the vessel, which crashes on Earth) :Rogue Kree Soldier: Shall we remain in pursuit, Lord Ronan? :Ronan the Accuser: (pauses) Leave them. It only matters that they no longer have the Symbiote. :(the Dark Aster teleports away) Beyond Time and Space :(the two escape pods clash on each other and crash-land on a unknown lifeless planet located on a distortion of Time and Space and the Sith Clone and the Symbiote slowing merge with one another and smile diabolically) :Darth Venom: We... are... power! We... are... CHAOS! We... ARE... DARKNESS!! (they merge completely) WE... ARE... DARTH VENOM!!!! (unleashes a massive Force shock-wave which shatters most of the planet) Rey and BB-8 Crash on Earth :(from D'Qar, Rey and BB-8 are flying in a Resistance X-Wing) :Rey: (BB-8 beeps for a question) Don't worry, BB-8. I know what I'm doing. We'll just go investigate the damage caused in that Clone Factory of Kamino and search for answers. Then, we leave. Also, the First Order might not be working on it after the Death Gang's big robbery. (BB-8 beeps for agreement and with some concern about trouble) (optimistic chuckle) Don't you worry, BB-8. We'll be fine. What could possibly happen? (they hear an explosion. They turn around and see Planet Earth mysteriously emerging in Space) That's something you don't see everyday. I better report back to the General about this. (hacks the ship's computers to get information about Earth; BB-8 then ends it to the Resistance) (on thoughts) Should I investigate Kamino or explore that new planet first? Hmm... (BB-8 beeps madly) Trouble? Where? (suddenly sees Venom-mutated Vulture-like creatures appearing) Whoa! (she leaps the ship to another direction. The ship is going straight to Earth) Just what were those things? (notices a malfunction on the ship) Whatever they were... one of them just clawed the left engines! (the ship starts losing control) Hang on, BB-8! Prepare for a really terrible landing! :(the ship starts burning up as it crosses over Earth's atmosphere. Scene shifts to New York City, where a group of robbers are running away from the police in van full of money until their van suddenly loses control; it turns out that Silk has clawed the wheels and tires with her stingers) :Silk: You punks are so slow. (the thieves try to run, but they are caught by Silk's webbing. One of them tries to fight back) Oh, you're a brave one. (but Silk easily beats him up) Brave, but stupid. Aren't you? :Thief: (terrified) D-Don't eat me! Don't eat me! Do Not eat me! PLEASE!! :Silk: I don't eat garbage. (tosses him into a garbage wagon) Crybaby. (web-swings away) :Cyberstar: Do the best of the best get a chance to graduate from S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy sooner? :White Tiger: As long as they're all about reputation like they're about performance, there are pretty big chances no doubt. :(Peter and Mary Jane are watching Silk through the monitors) :Mary Jane Watson: Cindy's really doing great being a superhero. Don't you think, Peter? :Peter Parker: Still a bit off-limits with her Inhuman enhancement. But, yeah. She really is. :Mary Jane Watson: (about the Spider bite in Peter's hand) And you know... Wouldn't have been so healthy if that bite had another result. Would it? :Peter Parker: Well, Cindy and I were in luck. According to Doc Connors, that lab spider that bit us... we were lucky that its DNA was well stable before it bit us. Otherwise, the slightest error, we'd be dead in seconds. Or worse, we'd end up a bit Hulked-out, like Norman was when Doc Ock turned him into the Goblin. And maybe a lot worse like when Goblin tried to "evolve" with the DNA of those other six Spideys from other realities. (pauses) And I'm probably saying too much to you about it. Am I? :Mary Jane Watson: Oh, no. It's okay. In fact... I'm the one who should stop asking too many questions. After all, I'm not studying to be a reporter anymore. :Peter Parker: And now, you think reporters these days are all about asking too many questions instead of telling people what's going on? :Mary Jane Watson: Maybe only the ones who report live. I guess. (the monitors beep) :Peter Parker: What is it, Jocasta? :Jocasta: Unidentified flying object. About to clash-land here in New York. :Mary Jane Watson: Any possible coordinates? :Jocasta: (calculating trajectories) In the top of the Avengers Tower. :(Rey's ship continues falling and Rey starts losing consciousness) :Rey: (BB-8 beeps concerned) (weakly) D-don't... worry about me. You must... live. (presses a button to eject BB-8 safely out of the X-Wing and Rey passes out) :Phoenix Princess: (she and Spider-Man are rushing towards the X-Wing) I'll drain the heat. You steer it away from the Tower. :Spider-Man: Got it. (Phoenix Princess reaches the X-Wing and absorbs the fire, cooling the ship off. Then, Spider-Man webs down one of the wings and pulls it up) Come on! Come on! (he successfully maneuvers the ship, stopping it from hitting the Tower. American Knight and Nova arrive to help Phoenix Princess grab the ship and land it safely in the ground) Ow. Close call. (looks at the ship and his mask scans Rey, who is unconscious but still alive) Well... the ship's a bit rusty. But the pilot's okay. :Nova: (he and American Knight open he cockpit and stare at the unconscious Rey) Who is she? :American Knight: Whoever she is... I hope she's on the good side. :Ms. Marvel: (off-screen) She is. (arriving with BB-8 in her arms) This little guy fell from her ship. He said they were on a mission before their ship was attacked by a swarm of space monsters. :Spider-Man: Did he tell you what these monsters are and how they looked like? (BB-8 looks the other way and beeps) Him who? (BB-8 still looks the other way and they all see Agent Venom) I get it. Symbiote-mutated space monsters. Right? (BB-8 beeps for yes and a look of concern) Don't worry. This one won't hurt you. He's on our side. :Agent Venom: So... what now, Spidey? :Spider-Man: (thinks for a moment and contacts S.H.I.E.L.D.) Hill? Is there anyone in S.H.I.E.L.D. available? :(scene shifts to the team in the Triskelion with numerous S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists and engineers checking on the damaged X-Wing while Rey is given medical attention by Aunt May and Dr. Foster) :Curt Connors: (checking the X-Wing's internal components) The tech in this ship is quite impressive. Four different types of weapon systems, including proton torpedoes, expandable life support... and also this droid translator. The scientists of the group this young woman works for must be really brilliant. :Ava Ayala: (checking the monitors) And we know the communication systems still work well. And are still online. :Peter Parker: How is she? :Aunt May: She's okay. She just needs to breathe a bit more. The heat of that ship could've suffocated her in seconds. :Jane Foster: (checking the data) Now this is unusual. :Mary Jane Watson: What is it? :Jane Foster: This woman's internal molecules... They're powered by some strange power source unlike anything I've seen before. :Harry Osborn: Is she of some alien race we know? :Jane Foster: (checking the files. The computers indicate "No Match") I can't say. And for what I think, she's not even from this system. Not even from this dimension. :Mary Jane Watson: (approaching Rey) Hmm. Let me try something. (Mary Jane approaches the unconscious Rey by behind her and holds her hands on her head; Mary Jane plans to know about Rey by reading her mind) :Peter Parker: What do you see? :Mary Jane Watson: Her name is Rey... She came from a desert planet called Jakku... and... (she experiences strange visions, which prove to be too much for her and causes her to scream in agony and fall on her back. Peter grabs her as she quickly recovers) There's so much about where she came from. I couldn't see more than that. :Peter Parker: We'll figure out soon. :(still unconscious, Rey starts experiencing strange visions of both hers and the Avengers' dimensions before having a vision of the new threat on loose. She gasps and recovers) :Rey: (breathes calmly and gets up) Where...? Where am I? What's going on? (sees BB-8 and smiles) BB-8! (she approaches him) Are you alright? (BB-8 for yes) I'm glad you are. (regretfully) I'm so sorry, BB-8. I should've listened to you. You knew this was a bad idea and I... (BB-8 beeps optimistically and smiles) Pretty glad to hear that. (BB-8 continues beeping and looks at Peter and his friends) Oh, really? (she addresses to the New Avengers gently) BB-8 said you saved our ship. I didn't see how you did it but... Thank you. :Peter Parker: It was an hard work. But it's what we do. Save the innocent, save everything we hold dear... you know... what heroes do. :(BB-8 beeps) :Rey: That's a good question. Do you know about the creatures that attacked us? :Peter Parker: Whatever we know about it... well... it's a long story. (views a hologram of the Resistance) Like this military Freedom Fighter group you're part of. :Rey: I know. I'd better be sure they'll know nothing wrong happened. :Mary Jane Watson: (looking at the claw marks in the ship's wings) At least not yet. :(scene cuts to the Resistance Base in D'Qar, where the Resistance members are overseeing an hologram of the galaxy): :General Leia Organa: Strange. Those planets weren't on this star systems before. :Poe Dameron: I just got contact with Rey and BB-8. They said they was going to investigate the incident on Kamino until one of these planets suddenly teleported to our system. :Han Solo: I saw one of those too. Next to Takodana. :Finn: Just how is this happening? I mean... it can't be possible that a planet would simply appear in a star system with life in less than one second. :Admiral Ackbar: I suppose the main cause is the Sun. It's merged with the one of another galaxy. Another dimension. :Poe Dameron: It probably has something to do with the incident Rey and BB-8 went out to investigate. :General Leia Organa: (Chewbacca roars for a question) We will. :Finn: What did he ask? :General Leia Organa: If we should explore these new planets to find clues about the merging. And we will. :Han Solo: I'll get my crew to search for Rey and BB-8. And see if they found something. Although they probably found people there to help them. :Finn: We still need to be sure. :Poe Dameron: (his communicator beeps) Yes, this is Dameron. (he hears his contact) Understood. I'm going in. (transmission ends) My squad traced an foreign flagship in Crait. You wouldn't mind if we go there investigate. Would you, General? :General Leia Organa: You can go. May the Force will all of us. :(they salute and move on; scene cuts to the Triskelion where the New Avengers are introduced by Director Fury with new starships) :Nick Fury: These ships should take your team to the new planets in time. Not a scratch. :Peter Parker: No need to say it twice. (Peter, Mary Jane, Harry, Liz, Ava, Sam, Kamala, Rey and BB-8 board on starship and the rest of the team boards the other) (to Rey) You know how to fly those? :Rey: Like the Resistance's best pilot, I can fly anything from anywhere. :(the starships take off) :Kamala Khan: (to Ava) You think the Avengers with Cap will be in this one too? :Ava Ayala: They'll probably be busy with Hydra. But I'm sure they'll join this mission too. (to herself) I hope. Battle for Sokovia / The Avengers meet the Millennium Falcon Crew :(in Europe, we see a group of numerous Hydra soldiers invading Sokovia. The commander spots the town via Binoculars until he suddenly spots Green Angry eyes; it is the Hulk watching them from the distance) :Hydra Commander: (panicking) Retreat. Retreat! (Hulk then leaps in where the Hydra soldiers are and brings them down) :Hulk: (radios the Avengers) Alright. I drove them away from town like you said I should, Cap. What now? :Captain America: Keep them running, Hulk. We're setting the ambush. :(the Hydra soldiers keep running until they are ambushed by the Avengers (Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, Captain Marvel, Black Panther, She-Hulk, Hawkeye and Thor) and the X-Men (Wolverine and Jean Grey), who attack and defeat them one by one. Hulk also joins the attack) :Red Skull: (monitors indicate the Hydra soldiers are stepping away from their target) No. NO! Why are you abandoning your target?! :Hydra Soldier: (through the monitors) It's an ambush, Herr Schmidt! The Avengers and the X-Men are... (screams as She-Hulk attacks him, breaking transmission) :Hydra Officer: I know this is a cowardly option. But maybe we should retreat! We cannot attack Sokovia as long as S.H.I.E.L.D. is... (interrupted by a laser blast in the back from Skull's gun) :Red Skull: No retreat! No surrender! We will fight to our last man standing! :(the Avengers defeat the Hydra pawns as Iron Man spots the ravaged Hydra vessel) :Iron Man: Thinking you can simply take away Sokovia 'cause you can't afford a new vessel, Skull? Keep thinking. (boosts towards the vessel and radios the Avengers) Avengers. I found Skull's vessel. Right onward. In the middle of the forest. :Captain America: Copy that, Tony. Avengers, assemble! (the team ruses to the vessel, from where the Hydra troopers prepare for battle) Hulk. She-Hulk. You two take out the tanks so we can get through. :She-Hulk: You got it, Cap. :Hulk: On it. :Captain America: Iron Man. Captain Marvel. Jean. Thor. We need those turrets out of our way. :Iron Man: No problem. :Captain America: Widow. Panther. Hawkeye. Wolverine. You're with me. :(the Avengers follow Captain America's strategy. The Avengers with him attack the enemies on the ground while Hulk and She-Hulk destroy the tanks one by one. Iron Man, Captain Marvel, Jean and Thor target the turrets before Captain Marvel spots incoming Hydra air-fighters) :Captain Marvel: It's gonna be a bit tricky with that air support. :Thor: Allow me. Let them taste thunder! (conjures a lightning storm to wipe out the air fighters) :Jean Grey: Nothing like a good storm to ease things for a while. :Hulk: (seeing everything; not surprised) Show off. :She-Hulk: Easy, Cousin. You'll beat him to it soon. :(the Avengers finish fulfilling Captain America's strategy and surround Red Skull and Zola) :Hawkeye: Well... That wasn't so hard. (to Skull and Zola) So? No more of that mumbo jumbo about "cut off one head, two more will grow"? :Captain America: It's over, Skull! It's time for you to surrender now. Last chance. :Red Skull: There is no surrender, Captain. Only the graves of those who defy the name of Hydra! (removes his jacket, revealing the Iron Skull armor) :Iron Man: Still wearing that underrated copy of my tech, Skull? (he and Skull take off and fight) :Hawkeye: (Zola unleashes bionic tentacles on his back) Thought you guys said that Web-head destroyed Doc Ock's tech when you fought Zola in Hydra Island. :Black Widow: We said he destroyed Ock's researches. We didn't say anything about his tech. :(they fight Zola. Suddenly, the fight between the Avengers and Hydra is interrupted when strange warp holes open) :She-Hulk: What now? :(from the warpholes, a swarm of Symbiote-mutated monsters emerge) :Hawkeye: Is there going to be any day when we won't have to worry about Symbiotes?! :Captain Marvel: I wish I knew. :Black Panther: (some symbiotes attack the Hydra agents) Apparently, we are not the only ones who need to worry about these monsters. :Jean Grey: (and some surround the Avengers while some attack Skull and Zola) And apparently... we're still a bit outnumbered. :F.R.I.D.A.Y.: (through Stark's armor) Unidentified flying object approaching at lightspeed. :Hawkeye: (listening to F.R.I.D.A.Y.) Unidentified flying object? Like... an alien ship? :Wolverine: If it's those punks from Kree again... :Iron Man: (a bigger warp-hole appears. From inside it, enters the Millennium Falcon) That's a big ship. :Captain America: (the Millennium Falcon fires at the Symbiote monsters as well as Red Skull and Zola) And apparently, not an enemy ship. :(the Millennium Falcon lands) :Red Skull: What matter of insolence is this?! :Arnim Zola: They must be the invaders we were warned about! What do we do?! :Red Skull: Let us return to the base. (Zola agrees and prepares the teleporters) This is not over. (they vanish) :(the Millenium Falcon crew (Han Solo, Finn and Chewbacca) appears and addresses to the Avengers) :Captain America: Well... this should be interesting. :(meanwhile, Doctor Octopus speaks with Ronan the Accuser in the Dark Aster) :Ronan the Accuser: It was not my decision, Octavius. But you must understand why I had to destroy your creations. :Doctor Octopus: I most certainly do understand, Ronan. But it was not a foolish decision at all. I too would choose to destroy my own tech rather than leave it in the hands of traitors. Like Zola and all who served Hydra. :Ronan the Accuser: But for now, your tech and the Symbiotes are the least of our problems. Are you aware of this? :Doctor Octopus: Yes. somehow, our universe is merging with another. Which means one thing... :Ronan the Accuser: We will be witnessing the beginning of another invasion. :Doctor Octopus: Worse than this... our enemies may ally themselves with these invaders. :(scene shifts to Sokovia, where the Avengers are talking to Han and his crew) :Captain America: And how long have they gone missing? :Han Solo: Not too long. Only immediately after we had a spot of your planet. :She-Hulk: You're saying Earth was teleported to your star system? :Finn: Or maybe... (they see a hologram of the Solar System having numerous planets, not just eight like in the Milky Way Galaxy) it's our star systems that merged with one another. :Captain Marvel: How did this happen? (Chewbacca roars) :Captain America: Whatever caused this or whoever was responsible... must have sent those Symbiote creatures to attack us. :Jean Grey: (reads one of the creatures' mind) It was. (she narrowly sees everything) I can't determine who or what it was. But as far as I sense... it'll threaten numerous worlds and innocent beings with not just not creatures... but also a war which comes by. (all react stunned and Hawkeye is visibly confused) :Hawkeye: Say... what? :Captain America: You heard what Jean said, Avengers. Unless this new threat is dealt with, there will be nothing left except dusk. Han. We'll help you and your crew find your crewmate and your droid. But we also need to look after the innocents who will get hurt if we don't act. :Han Solo: I hear you. And understand. Also... they might've met some fellas who live in your world by now. And they might help them as well. :Captain Marvel: So? Let's get going? We've got a universe to save. :Wolverine: What she said. (they all agree and get aboard the Falcon. But Jean moves to another direction) Aren't you comin', Jeannie? :Jean Grey: Just by reading one of those creatures' mind, I saw something else. I need answers. But I can't find them here. You go on with the others, Logan. I'll join you when I can. (projects a Phoenix Force warphole and gets inside it. Logan enters the Falcon, which takes off) :Finn: (to Han) So where to now? :Han Solo: Let's talk about this to Leia first. :(the Millennium Falcon jumps to Lightspeed) Rocket and Groot Meet the Resistance :(We cut to outer space, where Rocket and Groot are riding in the Milano.) :Groot: I am Groot. :Rocket Raccoon: We'll find out soon, Groot. (they spot a small planet and land in there) Fury said Zola and Skull were doing their Lab Symbiotes near this planet. He better be right. (he and Groot spot the destroyed Hydra flagship and investigate. A few hours later, the two are scavenging the debris) :Groot: (shows Rocket a flash drive) I am Groot. :Rocket Raccoon: (puts the drive on his computer and sees the files about Hydra's plans) Typical. Just like the smugglers who tried to turn us into weapons and lab rats. You remember that, big guy? :Groot: I am Groot. :Rocket Raccoon: Yeah. I keep trying to forget that too. (hears something) You hear that? (Groot nods and they run around. Then, they spot Poe Dameron with a group of Resistance soldiers) :Jessika Pava: Seriously, Poe. What kind of monsters who do you think this "Hydra" group were planning to create? :Poe Dameron: I don't know. But if we don't keep our eyes open, it'll be a lot worse than anything the First Order ever threw on the galaxy. :Rocket Raccoon: (hearing their conversation) Not Hydra fans either, are they? Well... at least we know they're good guys. Right, Groot? :Groot: (optimistically) I am Groot. :(scene shifts to the New Avengers with Spider-Man in a S.H.I.E.L.D. spacecraft with Rey and BB-8) :Ava Ayala: (contacted with Flash Thompson) How are you doing there, Flash? :Flash Thompson: Pretty good. (scene shifts to him, Kid Arachnid, Iron Fist, Power Man, Silk and Squirrel Girl in Maz Kanata's castle in Takodana) We're still working to clues with Maz here. She said it won't be easy. But we'll do that we can. :Ava Ayala: Alright. Report back to us or Fury if you find something else. :Flash Thompson: Loud and clear. Agent Venom out. (transmission ends) :Mary Jane Watson: Yeah. What we're going through won't be easy either. :Ava Ayala: We'll find a way. We have to. :Kamala Khan: (as she writes fanfics in her cellphone, BB-8 beeps curiously) Oh, it's nothing too irrelevant. Just some stories I've been writing in my stuff. Not real stories, but pretty awesome stories. (BB-8 beeps ore curiously) (chuckles) It really is stuff of my imagination. Wanna see some? (she shows him what she wrote and BB-8 reacts impressed as Ms. Marvel laughs and the others watch silently, but amused) :Liz Allan: How I already liked that droid. He's so cute! :Rey: (piloting the ship alongside Spider-Man) Great to see how your friend's keeping BB-8 entertained. :Peter Parker: Yeah. It's what Kamala does. Sharing stories of her fantasy with others and impress them with what she thinks. (Rey chuckles) So? What should we know about this Rotta the Hutt? :Rey: Like his father before him... he's a vile gangster and crime lord who controls some parts of the Outer Rim as part of his family's legacy. :Peter Parker: And you expect he was somehow responsible for the threat you've sensed? :Rey: Not directly. But yes. A couple of hours ago, he summoned a crew of pirates and thieves called the Guavian Death Gang and hired them to steal tech from the First Order. We weren't so sure for what purpose or why. But we were sure it would be for rather more hostile intentions. More than the First Order ever was. :Peter Parker: I'm sure it'll be more hostile if Rotta even thinks about stealing from Hydra or Kree as well. :Rey: It would be a nightmare. :Peter Parker: And "First Order"... more like First Disorder. :Rey: (chuckles) I couldn't agree more. :(scene shifts to the Resistance troopers next to the destroyed Hydra vessel) :Poe Dameron: Nien Nunb. What's your stats? :Nien Nunb: (checking the radar) (Sullustan language; subtitled) Movement close by. :Jessika Pava: How close? :(they hear hisses and Symbiote-mutated Stormtroopers appear) :Poe Dameron: Open fire!! (they shoot at the mutated troopers and struggle to hold them back. One of them grabs Pava's leg and drags her towards them) Jessika! :Rocket Raccoon: (off-screen) Incoming! (Rocket is shown hanging Groot, who leaps towards the mutated troopers and knocks away the one snatching Jessika) :Jessika Pava: (relieved) Thanks... whoever you two are. :Rocket Raccoon: Don't thank us yet. Still gotta keep our heads up. (the mutated troopers grab their blasters and open fire) Groot! Cover us! (Groot punches the ground and creates a wooden wall while Rocket builds up his weapon) :Jessika Pava: Any chance your tools will help with those things there? :Rocket Raccoon: You bet your sweet soul that yeah, they will. (he finishes building up and puts on an highly advanced Jetpack while Groot continues protecting him and Jessika) Groot. You ready? (Groot nods for yes) Ready... now! (Groot undoes his fall and Rocket takes off at maximum speed with his Super Jetpack) Get a load outta this! (he fires his weapon, which is a Vibranium Gun, at the mutated troopers and separate them from the Symbiotes. He targets a horde of mutated troopers in the Hydra flagship's wreckage and connects a Vibranium shard in the Jetpack) A rocket is both a means of propulsion and a weapon! (he ejects from the Jetpack which flies towards the mutated troopers, who scream in panic as the Jetpack crashes on the wracked and explodes, causing an Vibranium blast wave which sends the troopers flying and separates them from the symbiotes. The troopers fall out of the sky screaming (one of them does a comic holler) and land on the wreckage. The three are shown laying on their backs painfully)) :Jessika Pava: (to Rocket and Groot) That was crazy but... (smiles) cool. :Rocket Raccoon: Eh. Nothing too much. Just what my bud and I've been meant to do years ago. :Groot: (agreeing) I am Groot. :(the Stormtroopers moan) :Stormtrooper #1: I think I broke my every bone. :Stormtrooper #2: Medic...! :Poe Dameron: Pretty impressive, you two. Where'd you both come from? :Rocket Raccoon: Well... It's a long story. :(the Resistance troopers keep moving forward with Rocket and Groot. Scene shifts to Dameron and Pava in the Milano with Rocket and Groot and the others in a Resistance transport) :Poe Dameron: The General sent us to find clues about one of our colleges who went to investigate the incident of Kamino and somehow gone missing. When we heard rumors that she disappeared along with our droid fighting one of these Symbiotes, we went to that planet and see if they'd taken her as a prisoner. :Rocket Raccoon: Not so sure they might've done it. As savage as they are, Symbiotes don't usually take prisoners, only host bodies. :Jessika Pava: Do you think they might've made her one of them? (concerned) Or worse...? :Groot: (sees a image of Rey through a green energy sphere on his hands) I am Groot. :Jessika Pava: She's okay? Are you sure? :Poe Dameron: (uses a pad to track Rey) She is. Her tracker is still online. Let's follow her coordinates. :Rocket Raccoon: Alright. (programs the ship to follow the coordinates) Hold on to your butts. We're in for a little ride. (the Milano enters lightspeed) New Avengers Raid Rotta the Hutt's Palace :(the New Avengers have landed on Tatooine) :Rey: (to BB-8) Have you contacted the General? (BB-8 beeps) What did she say? (BB-8 beeps and looks at Peter and Mary Jane while they are near to the ship talking) Oh, really? (smiles) That's a coincidence. :Sam Alexander: What'd he say? :Rey: He said your teachers had just formed an alliance with the Resistance. And now, they're working together to deal away with the First Order and Hydra. :Ava Ayala: Our teachers? You mean...? :(scene cuts to a forest of Takodana, where Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye and Hulk are battling alongside a Resistance group led by Leia against a Hydra squadron led by Viper) :Viper: It does not matter how many of us you defeat, Avengers. Cut off one head, two more shall take its place. :Hawkeye: You should be so surprised to know about how many times we already heard that old mumbo jumbo. 'Cause we already took out numerous heads of Hydra... (shoots a trick arrow that Viper, who catches it. But the arrow sprays tear gas, which blinds Viper, and Black Widow knocks her out) ...an we never saw them growing back. :General Leia Organa: I should hope your other teammates will do well handling the First Order... :Captain America: The First Order may seem to be a rather intimidating empire. But like we did to Hydra, we Avengers will handle them as well. :C-3PO: (walking around the crossfire) Oh, dear! How do I still get myself in these horrid situations? (halted by a Hydra trooper) Gah! :Hydra trooper: Freeze! (holds 3PO in the gunpoint) :C-3PO: Please! I am not the droid you are searching for. I swear. :Hydra trooper: It does not matter! You are still- gah! (Power Man is holding him in the air) :Power Man: This puny punk's bothering you? (tosses the trooper into the sea (wilhelm scream is heard)) :C-3PO: My dear gratitude, mister. :Power-Man: No problem. :(Admiral Ackbar is fighting Crossbones and gains the upperhand) :Crossbones: You're a lot tougher than I thought, fishhead. (grabs a flamethrower) But let's see if you can take the heat. :Kid Arachnid: (webs down the flamethrower and tosses it away) Don't even think about it. :Crossbones: Webheaded brat! Don't you know what you're doing?! :(Squirrel Girl and Iron Fist appear) :Iron Fist: He does. And so do we. :Squirrel Girl: If you think you're going over our heads with his "invader" mumbo jumbo, think again. And think right this time! :Crossbones: Fine. If that's the way you want, whatever! (he charges at the two, but only to be knocked away by Iron Fist's Chi-powered punch) :Squirrel Girl: You okay, Admiral? :Admiral Ackbar: I had everything under control. But thanks. :Iron Fist: It was our pleasure. :(scene cuts to a Crystal-mined planet, where the Avengers with Iron Man and Han Solo's crew are battling a squadron of the First Order led by General Hux) :She-Hulk: (a female First Order officer punches and shoot She-Hulk multiple times, with very little success) You done yet? (the trooper hits her with her with her blaster. Then, She-Hulk grabs the trooper by her arm) You should be. (punches the trooper towards a wall, knocking her out) :Han Solo: (sees Iron Man and two TIE Fighters in the sky) Stark. Heads up. There are two TIE Fighters on your tail. :Iron Man: I see them. Friday? Any ideas for a few booby traps? :F.R.I.D.A.Y.: I'd suggest luring them to the nearby cave. :Iron Man: (his armor scans the cave) Let's try it. (he flies into the cave and the TIE Fighters follow him. He gets out through a small hole and the TIE Fighters crash and explode) That did it. (Stormtroopers appear and shoot his armor in his back, with little success) In the back? Dirty move. Don't you think? (claps his hands and unleashes a E.M.P. wave which disables the Troopers' weapons. Then, General Hux points his blaster at Stark) General... we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice. (Hux fires multiple shots at Stark's helmet, which deflect the shots) Then hard way it is. (walks towards Hux, who vainly continues firing at him until Stark gets close enough and crushes his blaster with his hands) :General Hux: The First Order will not yield to filthy invaders like you and the Resis...! (interrupted by Stark, who knocks him into a wall with a finger flick) :Iron Man: That so? :Finn: All bark and no bite. It's what they say, huh? :Iron Man: Yep. :General Hux: (sees Finn) FN-2187?! Why you traitor! First you ally yourself with these criminal scums, and now you ally yourself with those invaders?! You've become a far greater disgrace to the First Order! :Finn: I can live that. Oh, and I already told Phasma before... you don't call me like that anymore. :Iron Man: Must've been a nightmare what you saw in the First Order. Wasn't it? :Finn: The worst. And I still don't know how the others don't see it that way. :(scene shifts back to Tatooine, where Ava is watching the events through a monitor) :Ava Ayala: Glad to see they've got everything under control. :Rey: (smiles, but looks in the sky concerned) A shame we don't have much time... to save the Republic from those tyrants' insanity. :Peter Parker: I'd say we do. :Rey: Are you sure? :Peter Parker: Very. We have an agent to take care of your problems. :(in the Starkiller Base, a female First Order officer walks by until she is dragged into a small room by a mysterious figure and beaten up off-screen. The figure is revealed to be Silk, who disguises herself as the officer, who is left undressed and completely tangled in Silk's webs) :Silk: Now let's go for some little sabotage. (she heads into the core of the machine) :Captain Phasma: (standing in a balcony for her speech over) Today, we end all treachery! Today, we end all chaos! Today... we end the Republic menace! This fierce weapon which you have built, upon which we stand, will bring an end to the Senate...to their cherished fleet... and be the beginning of the real universal order! :Silk: Boy, this woman loves to hear herself talk. :Captain Phasma: All remaining systems will bow to the First Order and will remember this day... AS THE LAST DAY OF THE REPUBLIC! :Troopers: FOR THE FIRST ORDER!!! :Silk: How about "For the Resistance"? (she uses Venom Strike on the weapon's core, overloading and destroying the machine, which explodes and erupts violently and the troopers watch in horror) :Captain Phasma: (shocked) Impossible! :Silk: (in her true outfit) Very possible. (hears incoming troopers and takes every single battery which powers the weapon) Not going anywhere without these. Are you? (she camouflages and sneaks out of the room) :First Order Officer: (radios Phasma) Someone must've infiltrated the base, Captain. And also sabotaged the systems and stole our batteries! :Captain Phasma: (finds the female officer in the room and removes the web from her mouth) Report. :Female First Order Officer: It was one of the invaders, Captain! She's here! :Captain Phasma: (radios the troopers) All available troops! Scour the base! Hunt down and OBLITERATE THIS INVADER! :Silk: (swinging around the Starkiller Base) Jocasta? Anytime now. :Jocasta: Leave it to me. (Jocasta activates teleporters which transport Silk out of the base) :Captain Phasma: Supreme Leader. We are sorry to inform you this. But... the invader has destroyed the weapon. And she has escaped. :Supreme Leader Snoke: (breathes angrily, but calms down) Our strategy must change, then. Our force must focus on these invaders. If they are truly allied to the Resistance and the Republic... then they must be destroyed. :Captain Phasma: Yes, Supreme Leader. :(scene shifts to Maz Kanata's palace in Takodana, where Silk emerges via Jocasta's teleporters next to her teammates and the Avengers) :Captain America: Peter just reported to us of your success, Cindy. Amazing job. :Cindy Moon: (removes her mask and changes her eye color and undoes her spider tattoo) Just did what had to be done, Cap. (smiles) Couldn't just let those bucket heads blow up entire planets just to punish people who're in favor of freedom. :General Leia Organa: Spoken like a true ally to the Resistance. The Republic will be most grateful for that. :Thor: (lands in the ground as the others regroup) Those TIE Fighters were fast. But not quite enough. :Black Panther: The mission was a success. The First Order troops with General Hux have been delayed from the mines. :Captain Marvel: So what now, Cap? :Captain America: We'll find the others and regroup in D'Qar. Any idea where the others are? :Cindy Moon: Well... they did say they'd follow Solo's crewmate and their droid into some gangster's palace in a desert planet. Just to find answers about how our galaxies are merging. :Han Solo: (realizes) I know where they went to. :General Leia Organa: Where? :Han Solo: Rotta the Hutt. :(scene shifts to the New Avengers having broken through Rotta's palace, where they are hiding from the guards) :Rey: The files we need are in his vault right next to his bedroom. :Peter Parker: (sees Rotta through a monitor) And we have a chance for now. He's on his throne. But we're gonna need bigger distractions. :(the young heroes spot Rotta's dancers walking by. BB-8 beeps nervously) :Mary Jane Watson: (to Ava) You'll probably want to claw me a billion times for that, but... :Ava Ayala: (stops her from talking) I know. It's the only idea you have. (they press the buttons in their belts and disguise themselves as Rotta's dancers (their suits resemble Leia's suit as Jabba's slave in '''Return of a Jedi'). Then, Ava ferociously grabs Sam by his suit)'' But if either you or any of the boys post a single picture of it in internet... (threateningly) I'll be coming for you all. :Sam Alexander: (gulps nervously) Okay. :Peter Parker: (to Mary Jane) You're gonna be okay? :Mary Jane Watson: I'll be just fine. It's you I'm more worried about. (she and Ava move on) :Rey: Let's move. (she moves on. Peter's Spider-Man mask attaches itself to his head and he, Sam, Harry, Liz, BB-8 and Kamala follow Rey. Scene shifts to Mary Jane and Ava in Rotta's throne room, where they dance alongside Rotta's dancers) :Ava Ayala: (sees some dancers standing next to Rotta) I do hope they get those files quickly. If you know what I mean. :Mary Jane Watson: (use telepathy on Rotta to see all dancers as the same) So long as he doesn't see the difference, we'll be long gone. (referencing Rotta's Protocol droid) If that droid doesn't turn us over. :(scene shifts to BB-8, who is monitoring the palace's security systems) :Ms. Marvel: (checks the monitors and radios Spider-Man) Spidey? There are innocent prisoners in the palace. Can we free them? :Spider-Man: (radio voice) Has BB-8 frozen the securities? :Ms. Marvel: (BB-8 beeps) Thanks to Jocasta's hacking, he did. :Spider-Man: (radio voice) Then, do it. But make sure they don't make too much noise so that Rotta won't know they're getting away. :Ms. Marvel: Got it. (she hacks the prison cells and open them and speaks to the prisoners via the speakers) Alright, people... (Kamala's voice is translated to each species' native language (subtitled)) You are free to go. But follow my directions so that Rotta the Hutt will not be alerted. :American Knight: (opens a hole in the underground of the palace) Alright everybody. This way. :Rey: (she and Spider-Man enter Rotta's bedroom, where the files are left unguarded) There they are. :Spider-Man: That wasn't so hard. Was it? :Rey: Would've been if Rotta was in this room. Han said he usually spends his time here if there are no maidens dancing for him in the Throne Room. :Spider-Man: (his mask detaches itself) Speaking of dancers... :(scene shifts to Rotta's Throne room, where Mary Jane and Ava are still disguised) :Mary Jane Watson: (communicator in her ear beeps) Peter? :Peter Parker: We have the files, MJ. We can go now. :Mary Jane Watson: Okay. (to Ava as Rotta is distracted by the dancers standing next to him) Come on. Hurry! :(they run away and hide in a corridor. Then, they sigh relieved and deactivate their disguises, reverting them back to their outfits) :Ava Ayala: Finally. For a second... I thought we'd become his play things. Like those dancers did. :Mary Jane Watson: Yeah. So did I. And I'm gonna feel really for those poor damsels about that. :Ava Ayala: Please. Don't be. (they hear noises from outside) What's that? :(scene shifts to the others, who are with Ms. Marvel and BB-8 and are also hearing the noises) :Nova: (he knows what is outside) I have a bad feeling about this. :American Knight: You know what's coming? :Nova: I do. And it's not good. :(BB-8, still connected with the security panels, lights up an hologram showing a familiar alien flagship flying in the sky over Rotta's palace) :Ms. Marvel: Sam? What's this scary alien flagship? :Nova: The Dark Aster. Flagship of the Kree Empire. :American Knight: The Kree? The alien race from which Captain Marvel's powers originated? :Nova: That's the one. :Cyberstar: (sees an image of Ronan) And who's this guy with the hammer? :Nova: One of the galaxy's most feared tyrants. Ronan the Accuser. One of the Nova Corps' greatest and most hated adversaries. :White Tiger: Why is he and his crew here on Tatooine? :Phoenix Princess: (looking at the defeated guards) Probably the same problem Hydra and the First Order got their eyes on. On the "invasion". :Ms. Marvel: What will we do now? :Spider-Man: (determined) We'll fight. That's what we'll do. :(we see Ronan breaking through the palace and confronting Rotta in his throne room) :Rotta the Hutt: (angry Huttese) :Rotta's Protocol Droid: The mighty Rotta wishes to know what matter of insolence this is. :Ronan the Accuser: I am Ronan of the Kree Empire. And in the name of my government, yours will burn into ashes! :Rotta the Hutt: (angry Huttese) Boboqueequee! :Ronan the Accuser: Have it your wait. (he uses his Universal War-hammer to obliterate Rotta's guards, leaving Rotta terrified by the weapon's power, and prepares to deliver a killing blow on him) :Rotta the Hutt: (panicking) Noah, noah! :(Then, Ronan is stopped by Cyberstar, who shoots his War-hammer and, right after he notices, blasts him away) :Rey: Nice shooting. :Cyberstar: Thanks. :Ronan the Accuser: Well, well... So the rumors were true. (gets up) You and your so-called Avengers have truly allied yourselves with these invaders. :Nova: The only invader here is you and Kree army, Ronan. The galaxy will have justice for the people you've slaughtered! (he zaps Ronan with energy beams) :Ronan the Accuser: (recovers and call on his war-hammer, which telekinetic flies to his hand) If you desire to share these criminals' fate... so be it. I shall destroy you and your pathetic friends all just the same! (he and Nova rush towards each other and fight) :Nova: (to the New Avengers) Go on. I'll keep him busy. :(the others do so while Nova continues fighting Ronan) :Nebula: (standing in front of the team) Where do you brats think you're going? :(American Knight fires multiple shots at Nebula, who deflects them with her staff) :Ms. Marvel: (Doctor Octopus comes next to Nebula) Doc Ock?! :American Knight: What's your game this time, Ock? :Nebula: (to Doctor Octopus) I take it you and those brats know each other. :Doctor Octopus: Yes. Those are Spider-Man and the New Avengers. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and proteges of the original Avengers as you will soon discover. :Nebula: Agents... Proteges... Hmph! I'll be the judge of that. (Nebula attacks the New Avengers, but only to be knocked away by Phoenix Princess) :Phoenix Princess: Well.. at least we're not half toaster. (she, White Tiger and Cyberstar rush in to fight Nebula) :Spider-Man: (BB-8 beeps in panic) BB-8 doesn't look so safe in this mess. Ms. Marvel? Can you take him into the ship? :Ms. Marvel: Leave this up to me, Spidey. (grabs BB-8 with her elongated hands) Hang on, BB-8. I got you (she runs away) :Doctor Octopus: You think that pitiful robot is safe? Like him, all of these invaders will obliterated. Just like you will be. (he and the heroes fight) :American Knight: (Viper suddenly appears) How'd she get here? :Spider-Man: I don't know. (Viper looks around and stares at the three hissing angrily) But I do know she's not pretty happy to see us. :Rey: Focus on Doc Ock. I'll handle this reptilian witch. :American Knight: Are you sure about this? :Rey: Don't worry. I can do this. Go. :(the two are speechless, but agree and continue fighting Doctor Octopus while Rey challenges Viper) :Viper: So I see the Avengers have truly allied themselves with you and the rest of these invaders. Tell me, child. What other lies did they tell you about Hydra? :Rey: Well, that depends on your definition of "lies". Because so far, they told me about the atrocities you and your group have committed against numerous innocents without regret or mercy just to suit yourselves. :Viper: A necessary evil... but the only alternative we have to establish order in this imperfect world. Freedom? Hope? None of that exists. (she and Rey fight, with Rey winning) :Rey: But it's what they say on your planet. There's no such thing as "perfect". (she sees Spider-Man and American Knight fighting Doctor Octopus) This guy's still bothering you? (she fires at one of Doctor Octopus' tentacles with a blaster within her quarterstaff; surprised) (to herself) Oh. So that's what Peter's upgrade does. I like it. :American Knight: This shooting came from her staff? :Spider-Man: Yep. :American Knight: You and Jocasta upgraded it? :Spider-Man: Yeah. :American Knight: Not bad. :Spider-Man: Thanks. :Rey: (to the two while fighting Doctor Octopus) Now watch the former scavenger work. :(Doctor Octopus rushes to attack her, but she fights back by damaging his tentacles one by one with her quarterstaff and then knocks him unconscious with a flying kick (the movement is shown in slow-motion)) :Spider-Man: That was really awesome. :Rey: I'm a born fighter. Like all who are connected with the Force. :(scene cuts to Nebula being defeated by White Tiger, Phoenix Princess and Cyberstar. She spots Ms. Marvel and BB-8 at the distance and runs after them) :Phoenix Princess: Kamala. Heads up. Nebula is coming after you and BB-8. :Ms. Marvel: Don't worry. I got this. (she gets out of the palace and BB-8 beeps loudly like "Behind you!") I see her. (Nebula runs and leaps towards Ms. Marvel, preparing to stab her in the back with her sword. But Kamala elongates her fist) ENBIGGEN! (in the last second, she punches Nebula with brute force and sends her flying away) (triumphant) Yes! (Nebula bounces and rolls violently in the ground and crashes on a wall in the throne room) :Spider-Man: That must've hurt. :Phoenix Princess: Totally. (Nebula stands up as her broken body regenerates) (disgusted) Gross. :Nebula: Is that all you got? :Nova: Oh, yeah? (still fighting Ronan, he disarms him and tosses his Universal War-hammer on Nebula, breaking her body again) How 'bout this? (Ronan charges at him, but Nova neutralizes him with a beam-powered uppercut) You guys like that? :Phoenix Princess: Not bad, Nova. :Spider-Man: (hears an incoming ship) Another ship. Better be a hero ship this time. :Ms. Marvel: (coming in) It is! And the crew's already landed. :(Ronan, Nebula, Doctor Octopus and Viper are confronted by Resistance Troopers, who start shooting them. Viper hisses while staring at Phoenix Princess while using a device to teleport away) :Nebula: We're kinda outnumbered here, Ronan. :Doctor Octopus: She is right. We must retreat. Now! (Ronan agrees and uses the Universal Warhammer to teleport them back to the Dark Aster) (to Spider-Man) This isn't over. (he vanishes with Ronan and Nebula) :Ronan the Accuser: (in the Dark Aster) Ronan will have his revenge! (the Dark Aster takes off) :Rey: (Poe comes by) Glad to see you didn't give up on us. :Poe Dameron: The General wouldn't let us. Great to see you and BB-8 made it fine after all of this. :Rey: Of course you might've noticed I didn't do it alone. (referencing the New Avengers) :Poe Dameron: I noticed. The other guys told us about you all. Pretty impressive work out there. :Spider-Man: The other Avengers are with the Resistance? :Poe Dameron: Just like some new pals we met while looking for Rey. :Rocket Raccoon: (leaping in the middle) Hey there, gang. :Spider-Man: Rocket... :Nova: Any other of the Guardians with you? :Rocket Raccoon: Only one. :Groot: (grabs Spider-Man and his teammates on his arms and hugs them) (happily) I am Groot! :Nova: Nice to see you too, Groot. :(scenes shifts to outside the palace, where the Avengers and the Resistance are about to leave) :Poe Dameron: (checking the files Spider-Man and Rey took from Rotta) That's a lot of tech from the First Order. The Guavian Death Gang really stole it all for Rotta? (BB-8 beeps) I know. But now that we know how to beat them, we won't have to worry anymore. Will we? (BB-8 makes numerous beeps) (chuckles) Ain't that true? :Ms. Marvel: So... where to now? :Rey: To the Resistance Base. On D'Qar. :(the ships take off an jump to light-speed. While Rey and Peter are piloting the ship, the other New Avengers talk) :Liz Allan: You know... Rey was really great out there. :Mary Jane Watson: Seeing the way she took down Doc Ock and Viper... :Kamala Khan: I know. She was really awesome! You guys wouldn't happen to think about... :Ava Ayala: Inviting her to join the New Avengers? Wouldn't be a bad idea at all. Although she already has her own place with the Resistance. :Kamala Khan: So? Maybe honorary? :Liz Allan: Sounds good. What do you two think? :Mary Jane and Ava: (stare at each other and share a "Sure, why not?" look) Good enough. Avengers and Resistance Unite :(in the Resistance Base on D'Qar, where the New Avengers are greeted by the soldiers. Peter and Rey stand next to General Leia Organa) :Rey: I know. I was quite irresponsible when I went to this mission on my own with BB-8. But... well... :General Leia Organa: (with a calm smile) It's alright, Rey. I understand why you went out on this mission even when I didn't recommend you to. But you and BB-8 did well helping solve the mystery behind this crisis we're facing for the moment. And what's more... with the help of your new friends by the way. :Peter Parker: Just part of duties. And our responsibilities. Nothing too much. :Captain America: (coming in and joining the conversation) Spoke like an Avenger. :Peter Parker: (handshake with Captain America) Great to see you around again, Cap. :Captain America: Wouldn't miss this fight even if I had to, soldier. :Peter Parker: (sees their teammates with the Resistance members) It's good to see the gang's all here. I mean only the ones who decided to join this journey. Right? :Captain America: Everybody's definitely here. Except for only one. Jean went out by herself to find clues about what was going on. Still no news about where she is or what happened to her. We're just hoping she'll come back okay. :(scene shifts to Jean, who is in a foreign dimension telepathically trying to find her answers, but with apparently little success) :Unknown Male Voice: (whispering) Jean.... Jean.... :(Jean hears the voice and sees a light. Scene shifts to D'Qar, where the Avengers and the Resistance are preparing themselves for battle. Captain America, Stark, Black Widow, Mary Jane, Leia, Han, Rey and Admiral Ackbar are viewing the hologram of the galaxy) :Tony Stark: It's a good thing there's no big fight between Hydra and the First Order. At least not yet. :General Leia Organa: (checking the analysis) Somehow their battles for territory is causing the merging of the galaxies to expand itself. But we still need to know. What could be causing all of this? :Captain America: Probably something that Hydra unleashed on this galaxy... :Han Solo: Or maybe what Rey and BB-8 were working to discover while raiding Rotta's palace. Like those files about the First Order's tech. :Black Widow: Whatever it is... could be something they both created. At least indirectly. :Admiral Ackbar: And it's also behind those beasts flying around in space. :Mary Jane Watson: (seeing a image of the Venom-mutated stormtroopers) I did try finding something by seeing through one of these things' mind. They all seemed mindless, but... :Rey: I know. Somehow, they're all connected to the Dark Side of the Force. I sensed that too. :Captain America: (to Leia) Any chance that there's a member of the First Order who will sense that too? :General Leia Organa: There just might be. :(scene shifts to Supreme Leader Snoke's throne room, where he starts sensing something) :Supreme Leader Snoke: What is this? Hmm. This is peculiar. It feels like... (suddenly he as visions of the Venom-mutated beasts and a shadowed figure laughing in the dark. Snoke awakens from his visions screaming in agony) :Kylo Ren: (from the Finalizer, Ren senses Snoke) (to himself) The Supreme Leader sensed something. I must go see him. :(scene cuts to the Dark Aster, where Doctor Octopus is repairing his damaged tentacles and Ronan's warhammer blurs) :Ronan the Accuser: Our answers about these invaders are near. I can feel it. Jean Grey meets Luke Skywalker / Ronan the Accuser and Kylo Ren sense Darth Venom :(scene shifts to Jean, still floating in the foreign dimension, approaching the light she saw. Suddenly, the portal turns into a hyper-dimensional warp-hole which sucks her in. As she makes it deeper, she experiences visions of the Resistance/First Order reality (just like Mary Jane after attempting to read Rey's mind). Then, the warp-hole transports her into an mysterious green island with numerous ancient statues. As she explores, Jean encounters a mysterious hooded man in the top. The man is meditating and knows she is there) :Jean Grey: I take it you knew I was coming? :(the hooded man levitates in the air and turns his attention to Jean. He is revealed to be Luke Skywalker) :Luke Skywalker: Precisely. I sensed that this vortex would bring you here, Jean Grey. Just like our dimensions are being brought together by one same star. :Jean Grey: And the malevolent creature that controls this star. :Luke Skywalker: (he and Jean approach each other's hands) We might be the only ones who can learn the truth about this crisis. :(they close their eyes and meditate. Suddenly, they have a vision of the what is happening; they see the Venom Symbiote and the Sith Clone shown in the beginning of the film bonding with each other, becoming Darth Venom, who uses his powers to scatter the planet and merge the galaxies' Suns in one dimension) :Darth Venom: (voice over) We... are... power! We... are... CHAOS! We... ARE... DARKNESS!! WE... ARE... DARTH VENOM!!!! :(Then, Luke and Jean see a vision of Darth Venom's plan: the First Order, Hydra and Kree annihilating each other and the galaxies breaking apart. They awaken from their vision) :Jean Grey: So this is our common enemy and his plan... what do we do? :Luke Skywalker: We must rendezvous with the others before it is too late. :(scene shifts to the Dark Aster where Ronan is having visions of the event. He sees an image of Darth Venom rising) :Ronan the Accuser: Darth Venom. Is it not? Like your warriors, you will be destroyed. :(scene shifts to the Snoke's Throne Room, where he is approached by Kylo Ren) :Kylo Ren: You have sensed something, Supreme Leader? :Supreme Leader Snoke: I have sense the enemy. He who unleashed these invaders to us. :Kylo Ren: Show me. (Snoke uses the Force to project an image of Darth Venom) Could that be? One of the Sith Clones I have ordered the scientists of Kamino to create?! :Supreme Leader Snoke: The Sith Clone's essence has been fused with mindless force from the other realm. This new being - Darth Venom - is the focal point where both universes freely intermingle. His existence will turn this world into a nexus of madness and chaos. (The vision of Darth Venom dissipates.) If the connection between the universes is not severed and the Sith Clone destroyed, his power will reach out and devour us all. You must gather an army of Law and Order so that we can destroy Darth Venom and his forces with him. :Kylo Ren: It will be done. :(scene cuts to the Resistance Base of D'Qar, where Stark is analyzing his tech in the Resistance' computers until and alarm blurs) :Tony Stark: (to Pava) Before you ask, it's not me. :Jessika Pava: It's nothing you're doing at all, Mr. Stark. It's something else. :F.R.I.D.A.Y.: I'm detecting an energy flux emerging in the middle of the base. It seems to be from our realm. :(Mary Jane and Rey see an fiery portal opening) :Rey: What in the world is that? :Mary Jane Watson: It's a Light Phoenix Gate. An hyper-dimensional portal protected by the Phoenix Corps. :(from the portal, Luke and Jean arrive) :Peter Parker: (sees the two and goes to the control room to see Captain America and Leia) Err... General? We have a few visitors... :General Leia Organa: (she turns around and sees Luke approaching) Luke... (she approaches him and they share a head hug) :Han Solo: (he and Luke shake hands) Long time no see, old friend. :Luke Skywalker: Same to me. (C-3PO comes by) How are you, 3PO? :C-3PO: Most pleased to see you here again, Master Luke. :Wolverine: (to Peter) So how'd he get here? :Peter Parker: Take a guess. :Wolverine: (Jean comes by) You okay, Jeannie? :Jean Grey: I've been through worse, Logan. Thank you. :Peter Parker: (to Luke and Jean) And a little voice just told me of a little rumor... you two know who's behind all this. Right? :Luke Skywalker: Those rumors are correct. :Jean Grey: And if you want to hear more of it... then all need to know. :(scene cuts to the Hydra Base in Siberia, where Ronan, Doctor Octopus and Nebula confront Red Skull and his Hydra forces) :Arnim Zola: Before you can attack us again, Octavius. We assure you. We are not in possession of your researches. Or your creations either. :Doctor Octopus: You have outraged me most unforgivably for this, Zola. But this is not why I'm here. For now, we have more important issues to discuss about. :Viper: Then why have you come? :Ronan the Accuser: To temporarily put aside the grievances that has has torn us apart for so long and focus on the great enemy who unleashed these invaders on all of us. :(the First Order troopers and the Guavian Death Gang are assembled in the Starkiller Base) :Bala-Tik: (to Ren) So let me get this right. You want us to form this "truce" to help deal with this 'Darth Venom'. :Kylo Ren: In exchange, I will cancel the bounties placed on your heads. Otherwise... (ignites his lightsaber and the troopers hold the theives at gunpoint) :Bala-Tik: (beat) Fine. But remember. We just stole your tech for Rotta. Nobody else. :(in the Resistance Base, the Avengers and the Resistance leaders and commanders are gathered to hear Luke and Jean) :Mary Jane Watson: Okay... we're all here. Can you tell us what we're up against now? :Luke Skywalker: Yes. And as you might have guessed... it is no ordinary mindless creature like the ones you've fought before. :Jean Grey: When we saw it, it seemed to be just the Symbiote Zola and Skull were working on or one of the Sith Clones Kylo Ren was attempting to create. But it's someone far more powerful. (with a amount of flames, she shows the image of Darth Venom) Darth Venom. :(in the same position jean shows the image of Darth Venom with the flames, scene shifts to Ronan showing the same image with the Universal Warhammer to Doctor Octopus, the Kree units and Hydra forces) :Ronan the Accuser: The escape pod Zola unleashed did not just save the Symbiote - it created a monster. Darth Venom's energy is slowly grinding the two universes together, agitating us until we become enraged and fight. His dark force releases the rage, hastening the merging. :Nebula: (sarcastically) Oh, that's just wonderful. Isn't it? A super-powered Symbiote host just showed up mixing one galaxy with another, turning it into some little table game where we're the pawns and just getting away with it! So what's next? We'll become his little girl dolls after he destroys everything?! :Viper: Unless we destroy him first, fool. (to Octavius) And because you were the one who created the first Symbiote... can you tell us were to find this Darth Venom? :(scene shifts to D'Qar, where the Avengers and the Resistance are preparing for battle and also wondering the same question) :Poe Dameron: If Darth Venom is a Sith Clone, he's probably back to Kamino. The planet where a Clone Factory was active since the time there was the Jedi Order before the Order 66 was executed. :Rey: That's a good theory. But let's not forget... Darth Venom is also a host of these Symbiotes. Which means he could also be in the Symbiotes' home world. And I take it anyone of you knows where he could possibly be? :Rocket Raccoon: Me and Groot know one place. (shows an holographic image of the planet) It's called Klyntar. Where the Symbiotes used to run free until Thanos went out there to try to turn them into weapons. :Ms. Marvel: Until he figured out they couldn't be controlled? :Groot: (agreeing) I am Groot. :Tony Stark: Then these two planets are where we're going. And then, to put a stop on this once and for all. :Captain America: We will. But we need a plan. :Peter Parker: Maybe, we should split up. Avengers with Rocket and Groot to Klyntar... and the Resistance to Kamino. :Rey: And if either of us sees Darth Venom in there, we let the other group know. :(they look at each other and nod for agreement) :Han Solo: That actually is a good idea. Stark? :Tony Stark: Yeah. Solves it all. :(the others nod for agreement) :Luke Skywalker: So it shall be; we will seek out Kamino and Klyntar... :Jean Grey: ...and put an end on Darth Venom's threat. :(the Avengers help the Resistance prepare their devices. A few minutes later, the Resistance leaders and generals prepare to take off in the Millennium Falcon) :Rey: So how are you getting there? :Jean Grey: Definitely the same way Luke and I got there. Otherwise, we would have to take the Milano. Which wouldn't be big enough for all of us. :Rey: Either way, we'll still see you there. Won't we? :Jean Grey: We assure you that yes. :Rey: May the Force be with you. :Jean Grey: And you. (they salute and Rey enter the Falcon, which takes off. Then, Jean addresses to the other heroes) Are you ready? :Spider-Man: Ready when you are. :(Jean nods for agreement and opens an Phoenix Force Warp-gate. The heroes enter the portal) Road to Klyntar and Kamino / Hydra vs. First Order The Final Clash with Darth Venom / Galaxies Restored ''' '''Epilogue Mid-Credit Scene Post-Credit Scene More Coming Soon... Category:Movie Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Iago PUC's Marvel Animated Universe Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Movies Category:Crossover films Category:Crossover movies Category:Films